1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing, and more particularly to a ceiling fan housing combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,387 to Yu, filed on Oct. 26, 1994, entitled "HOUSING COMBINATION FOR CEILING FAN". However, in the '387 patent the panels are required to be engaged in the channels of the frames such that the frames and the panels may not be easily assembled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantage of the conventional ceiling fan housings.